GUILTY AS CHARGED
by Nevilla
Summary: I accidently erased it this part. To read the other parts, just click my name!!
1. Default Chapter

  
GUILTY AS CHARGED  
"Have you made the test over turning a, uh, what was it….oh yes! Turning a cat into a…."   
"Wrong. The test over turning a mouse into a cat, and yes, I have, Nick. Please, I'm very tired and sort of cranky. I wish you would let me be. Alright?" she turned to face him.  
"Yes, Professor, I'm sorry to have bothered you at all." Nearly Headless Nick hung his head.  
"It's fine," Hermione said gently, "It's not you. I've just a very trying day, that's all. I'm sorry."  
Nick looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Professor. See you tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow, then." Hermione said and quietly shut the door. He really could be difficult sometimes. Just like Ron used to be. She shook her head, remembering their school days. Now she was a professor at Hogwarts, for Transfiguration. She had brought a TV from home and settled it in her room. She didn't watch it much, but it helped her not to be homesick.   
She hadn't seen Ron or Harry since three years ago, when they had helped her move into this room. Harry sent letters, but it seemed Ron had just disappeared.  
"Probably found him a wife and kids, is what." Hermione mumbled as she settled into bed. She went to sleep thinking about Ron and Harry, but in the morning, she didn't remember thinking about it at all.  
  
"I'll get it!" Ginny raced to the front door, which had just been rung by some caller.   
"Alright!" Harry cried cheerfully from up the stairs. They had been living together for about a year.  
Ginny opened the door, "Ron?"  
"Hey Ginny! Where's Harry?"  
"I- he's upstairs. Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just came to see you two."  
"Oh." Ginny watched as Harry came downstairs.  
"Ron?" Harry's eyes brightened up, "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
Ron and Harry greeted each other and shook hands.   
Ginny reappeared in the doorway from the kitchen with a tray, "Tea?"  
Harry and Ron both looked her way.  
"Love some, lovely." Harry answered.   
Ron smiled, "So when's the wedding?"  
Harry and Ginny laughed hollowly and avoided each other's eyes.  
"Oh, sorry. Wrong subject." Ron said, laughing.  
"Excuse me, but I promised to meet Colin at the office." Ginny got up, put on her coat and closed the door.  
Harry smiled as she went, "She's really something, Ron."  
Ron nodded, but turned serious, "You know how I said I came just to visit you guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That was a lie."  
"What is it, Ron?" Harry sipped his tea.  
"It's this: the other day, at the Three Broomsticks, I saw Hermione."  
"Really, how is she?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Well, didn't you talk to her?"  
"No." Rom conceded.  
"Why not?" Harry said.  
"Because," Ron hesitated but went on, "She looked so important, Harry, sitting there with Dumbledore and Neville and," he shuddered, "Snape. I didn't have the courage to go over."  
"It's just Hermione, Ron."  
"Have you seen her lately, Harry."?  
"No, but…"  
"She beautiful, really she is. I was almost knocked off me feet when I saw her."  
"So, you were spying on her?"  
"No! No, I wasn't spying in her!"  
"Sure sounds like it…"  
"It wasn't spying! And besides, that isn't the point! The point is, ever since then, I can't stop thinking about her, Harry."  
Harry sipped his tea.  
"Well, what do I do? I can't live like this!" Ron jumped up.  
Harry swallowed his tea and answered, "Talk to her. Owl her. Get in contact with her somehow."  
"See, that's where you come in."  
"Me?" Harry said, not the least bit surprised.  
"Yes. I have a plan. But you have to do it."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron…"  
"No, really! I'll make it up to you! Really!"  
"Really?"  
"Well…"  
"A joke, Ron, that was a joke. What's the plan?"  
"Well, it's just this…"  
  
"Hold on one bloody minute! Goodness to- Neville?" Hermione had just opened her door, and in an annoyed tone, she added, "Neville, it's very late. I don't have time for…"  
"But it's important!" he pushed.  
"Whatever is it?" she added weakly.  
"Well," Neville twisted his robes, "It's that…it's that…"  
"Spit it out!"  
"I saw Harry Potter come in her and I thought he and Ginny were with each other and I wanted to know what was going on!" He said extremely fast.  
But Hermione, who never missed a beat, caught everything he said, "What do you mean 'what's going on'?"  
"Are you and Harry…"  
"No, Neville! I haven't even seen Harry in three years! Are you sure you saw him?"  
"Positive."  
"Hmm, well, I don't know what he was doing here. Thank you, Neville."  
Neville nodded, "Will you be alright?"  
"I'll be fine, Neville, fine. Goodnight."  
"Night." Neville turned from the door and started down the hall.  
"Hmm," Hermione said to herself, "I'm starting to wonder if Neville needs professonial help. I don't know what I'm going to do about that man, he to…" but she trailed off when she noticed a tape laying on her coffoe/tea table. She bent down and picked it up.   
She studied it and finally, popped it into her VCR. She sat down.  
At first, it was Harry, scratching his head, not knowing that the camera was on. Then he looked at it and said:  
"Oh, oops. Why didn't you tell me it was on? Yeah well, anyway. Hey Hermione. This is Harry. You knew that. Okay, listen, this is the thing. It's stupid, but, this is the thing. Okay, you need to close your eyes, and turn around. Hopefully the person you most likely want to be there will be. That's about it. Go on, turn around." He smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. She stopped the VCR.  
She giggled, closed her eyes and turned around. Before opening her eyes, she cried, "HARRY!" and opened them.  
There stood Ron, who was looking at his feet in an embarrasses way.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"I mean, RON!" Hermione bellowed nervously.  
Ron hung his head, "Not what you expected, huh?"  
"No, Ron, I just thought it would be Harry because he-"  
"It's okay, Hermione, you don't have to lie to me. Neville was right, you probably do have a thing for Harry."  
"No I don't! You know very well I don't!"  
"Oh, do I? Well, how come you have been sending him owls and not me?"  
"I don't know." Hermione stuttered.  
"Sure you don't. Goodbye."   
"Ron, wait a second,you don't understand!"  
But he went out, slamming the door in her face. Hermione sighed deeply. What now?"  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Harry said cheerfully as Ron entered Harry's place.  
Ron glared at him.  
"Oh, not good?" Harry said, still cheerful, "Well, things will get better, I'm sure."  
"Oh, Harry, SHUTUP!"  
Harry stared at Ron.  
"I'm sorry," Ron said, "I know it's not your fault."  
"What's not my fault? What?"  
"Harry, I think she's in love with you."  
Harry was silent for a minute and then let out a small, "Oh, no. Ron, I don't know what to say."  
"Why don't you not say anything?"  
"All-alright."  
Ron paced the room, staring into the fire in the fireplace.  
"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said, trying to be cheerful, "We'll get you back on your feet!"  
"And how?"  
"Find you somebody else. And if I know you, and I do, I know just the girl."  
"Who?"  
"Well, she's smart and fun and beautiful."  
"And who is that, and don't say Ginny."  
"Well, you know her."  
"Who is it, Harry? Who?"  
"Well..."  
  
" 'Ello, I am pleased to meet 'oo again."  
"Thank you." Ron replied.  
"See?" Harry said, "I knew you two would remember each other. Remember, in our fourth year? Fluer came to our school for the tasks."  
"And 'oo 'elped 'Arry save my little zizter?"  
"Yes, yes he did." Harry said, "Well, I don't want to get in the way. I'll be going. You two have fun. Ron, be careful, she's French."  
"Right." Ron rolled his eyes. He turned to look at Fleur, who was on a stool beside him in the Three Broomsticks, "How are you?"  
" 'Ine."  
"Good."  
" 'Ow are you?"   
"Fine." 'This is going great' Ron thought dully.  
She seemed to be enjoying it, "Where did 'oo get ze watch?"  
"What? Oh," Ron looked down at his watch, "Hermione Granger. A few-a few years ago. Pretty expensive, too. Four Galleons."  
"Iz zat a lot?"  
"Yes." Ron said.  
Fleur smiled, "She works at 'Ogwarts, no?"  
"No- I mean! Yes, she does. But why all the talk about her?"  
"Nothing. 'Arry said you used to be interested in 'er."  
"Well, for a while. But not anymore." Ron replied.  
Fleur nodded, "I undeerztand."  
"I'm really glad. It must have been hard learning English."  
"Oh, oh yes. It was." She answered.  
It went on with this kind of small talk for another hour, the two of them not fully enjoying themselves or the others company. Fleur seemed to like the idea of getting free butterbeers. Ron liked the idea of not having to think about Hermione.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Harry had came over to Ron's to find out if he was successful, "How do you feel?"  
"It was horrible and I feel horrible. It wasn't your fault, Harry, but frankly, I could hardly even understand her."  
"What?"  
"You know, with all the 'oos and 'Arrys. It made my head hurt."  
"That too bad. I was talking to her. She said she had a wonderful time and wants to meet you again."  
Ron moaned, "What did you say?"  
"7:00 tonight at the Three Broomsticks. You're picking her up."  
"Harry! You load of tripe!"  
Harry laughed, "I know I am. At least your mind isn't on Hermione any more! Now you can think about how much you hate me!" he laughed again.  
"Wrong!" Ron answered, "I'm still thinking about her, Harry!"  
"Oh, well," Harry's face had turned red from his laughing, "Oops."  
Ron shook his head, "I'm trying to be serious."  
"Hey, you're talking to a load of tripe, remember?"  
Ron cracked a smile, "Okay, Harry, I'll take Fleur out. Just tonight."  
"Yeah, sure, just tonight."  
  
"Class, please! Try to stay under control! It's just Peeves! Ahh!" Hermione dove under her own desk as Peeves came swooping over, "PEEVES!" She shouted, getting back up, "GET OUT THIS INSTANT!"  
Peeves blew a spitball at her, but flew out of the classroom. Everyone blew a sigh of relief back.  
"Well, now," Hermione said, brushing of her robes, "Shall we continue on with the lesson? As I was saying, your tests are next week, due to the fact that Peeves just blew all of them out the window. So now you'll have plenty of extra study time over the weekend!" Hermione nodded and turned to the blackboard. Fred Weasley's son threw a paper airplane at her, but she decided to ignore it. But then she heard a small shriek in the hallway, getting louder.  
She spun around, "What was that?" but the class looked equally puzzled, even Fred's son, "Excuse me." She said to them and went outside the room.  
Neville and Snape had gotten into another round about House points.  
"What are you two doing now? You have disrupted my class! You two are worse than Peeves!" Hermione shouted at them.  
"He-he started it!" Neville said, "He was yelling at my daughter and she didn't even do anything!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Neville, surely he wouldn't!"  
"His daughter was disrupting my class. She's just like him. Burned her first cauldron today. Screamed so loud, she even made me jump!" Snape counterattacked.  
"Well, if I didn't have to tell her about all the things you did to me, maybe she wouldn't be afraid of your class in general!" Neville protested.  
"Gentlemen! I'm ashamed of you! Out in the hallway, fighting over a cauldron! I ought to tell Dumbledore, Snape. And you Neville, Cho would be ashamed!"  
"Ashamed she ever married such a git!" Snape put in. Neville gave him a dirty look. But when Snape gave him a look back, Neville backed away.  
"Ha!" Snape laughed, "Always afraid of me! Always will be! See you after dinner, Longbottom." Snape went back to the dungeons.  
Neville looked nervously at Hermione, "You don't think he means it...do you?"  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Ron, please stop hanging over yourself. Maybe you don't have a thing for Hermione. Maybe it's..." Ginny stopped to think.  
"Maybe he's a stalker." Harry joked from behind the Daily Prophet.  
"Haha." Ron added, "I'm glad you two tried to help, but Harry, please lay off. As for you Ginny, make me some of that carrot cake. It was really good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go on my date." Ron put on his coat and hat and headed for the door.  
"More like your torture hour!" Harry called after him, followed by an, "Ow!" Ginny had snatched the paper from Harry and hit him with it.  
"Well, you shouldn't be like that to him! He's going through something!"  
"What's he going through?" Harry asked.  
"That's just it,I don't know."  
"Oh, well, I'm off. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm meeting George at the Three Broomsticks."  
"Why?"  
"Well,you know how you said you didn't know what was wrong with Ron?"  
"Yeah."  
"We're going to find out. Be right back."  
Ginny shook her head as Harry went upstairs. Soon, she heard water turn off and he came back down, smelling of soap and aftershave.  
"Hey, Ginny, George wanted to look at that bracelet I gave you."  
"The expensive one?"  
"Well, if you want to call it that."  
"Why?"  
"He thinks there might be some rare diamond in it or-or something. I don't know."  
"Sure. It's upstairs."  
"Okay." She could hear him race upstairs, rummage through something, and come back down.  
"Bye." He pecked her on the cheek.  
"Bye."  
"Zo, what are 'oo doing now?"  
"With what?" Ron asked. He hadn't exactly been paying attention.  
"In your spare time, zilly."  
"Oh, um, well, I don't exactly have a lot of spare time, being president of the department of Overly Used Wands And Cauldrons."  
Fleur nodded, "I zee."  
"You would." Rom mumbled and then added, "Do you want to walk around or do you want to stay here?"  
" 'Ere is fine for now. Let me finish zis coffoe."  
Ron nodded. He was looking around as Fleur finished her drink. He saw George and Harry in a booth. He muttered unspeakables under his breath and said, "Fleur, why don't we go sit with George and Harry?"  
" 'Ine wiz me." She said and hopped up.  
"George! Harry! What are you two doing here?" Ron said flatly, glaring at Harry.  
" 'Ze zame zing we are, I suppose!" Fleur added.  
"Oh, Fleur, this is George, one of my many brothers."  
"Hi." George said.  
" 'Ello." Fleur said, sitting down beside him. Ron took a seat next to Harry.   
"We were just looking at this lovely bracelet. Want to see? It may contain a rare diamond." George said, handing Fleur the bracelet.  
" 'Zank 'oo." She said, grinning at him mischeiviously. George grinned back and started small talk with her.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron said.  
"Eating and drinking." Harry replied.  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."  
"Okay, you caught me!" Harry said, "I'm in a public building!"  
"Harry, please, don't start."  
"Sorry, Ron. George seems to be having a good time." George and Fleur were flirting heavily.  
"He can have her." Ron said.  
Harry laughed, "Don't worry, you'll see her again."  
"What! Harry if you made another date."  
"Don't worry, it's not a date. It's dinner. Everyone's going to be there, including you."  
"Who is everyone?"  
"Well, you, Fleur, George, Fred, Katie, his wife and Jay, his son."  
"I know Harry!"  
"Let's see, Hermione, Cho,"  
"Cho?" Ron grinnied.  
"Shutup, Ron. You know I got over her in our sixth year."  
"I know, but still."  
"And Neville, his daughter, Marie, Percy, Charlie, Bill, your mom and dad, and that's all."  
"Big crowd."  
"Yeah, but our house is big enough."  
"I guess."  
"Where's your watch, Ron? I thought you wore it all the time."  
"I don't know. It disappeared yesterday. I can't find it anywhere, nor my wallet."  
"Really? Weird."  
"Oh, well. Fleur, we have to go."  
"What? Oh, I must go. I will zee 'oo again, no?"  
"Of course." George said, smiling.  
When Ron and Fleur reached her house, she hesitated to get out.  
" 'On? I must tell 'oo somezing."  
"What?" Ron was quite tired by now.  
"I zink I am in 'ove wiz your brothzer."  
"Oh, well, that's too bad. See you tomorrow night."  
"Oh, at 'Arry's?"  
"Yes."  
"You are not upset?"  
"I'll live."  
"Oh. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Fleur." Before he could stop her, she kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"Zank you. Goodnight."  
Ron didn't reply. He just felt his lips. Lipstick was on them now. Great, just great, Ron thought. But still, he used to dream about that. Funny, how it wasn't that great.  
  
"But, they'll be here in an hour! The turkey won't be done yet! Harry!"  
"It's fine. Anyway, Hermione just arrived. She can help you and your mom cook."  
"Hello, everyone." Hermione cheerfully came in.  
"Great, you can help. Come along!" Ginny added. She and Hermione went in the kitchen.   
Harry went back into the living room. Soon, everyone was there.   
  
HARRY: So, how are the dragons, Charlie?  
CHARLIE: Fine. Last month, one got loose, though.  
BILL: Terrible. I was visiting at the time.  
PERCY: Well, as you all know, it was very hard to fit this into my schedule. What with me being the Minister of Magic's assitant-  
FRED: We know, we know.  
GEORGE: I don't think I do. Are you sure you told me, Percy?  
MRS. WEASLEY: Please, George, don't taunt, I'd like to see you accomplish something once in a while.  
FLEUR: Actually, 'e 'as. Me. We are, as 'oo say, "dating".  
KATIE: Really? Fred, did you know?  
FRED: Nope. Looks like we don't share everything anymore.  
GEORGE: Well, she and Ron, were together. I guess you could say I stole her away.  
RON: No worries, George, no worries.  
GINNY: Of course.   
HERMIONE: Ron would never hold a grudge. Hopefully.  
RON: (glares at her) So, Harry, how long have you and Ginny been going out now?  
HARRY: I'm not sure.  
GINNY: We aren't exactly keeping a chart.  
JAY: Maybe you should. It would be an interesting display.  
MARIE: (giggles)  
NEVILLE: Marie doesn't say much.  
CHO: Sort of like you.  
NEVILLE: Well...  
CHO: I like the silent type.  
NEVILLE: (claps hand over mouth)  
By now the dinner is over.  
  
Everyone retreated back to Harry and Ginny's den for tea.  
"Harry, what ever happened to my bracelet?"  
"Oh, I" Harry's eyes opened big, "Oops."  
"Oops?" Ginny said.  
"Um, I don't exactly know, Gin."  
"You don't know!"  
"Um, yes."  
"HARRY! That was expensive!"  
"Well, I-I didn't mean to loose it."  
"Don't tell me you lost it!"  
"Hey, where's my wallet?" Neville said.  
"When did you last have it?" Cho countered.  
"Before dinner, I'm sure." He replied.  
All through the evening, almost everyone lost something. That is, except for Harry........   
"Hold on, I may have left my ring in the kitchen." Hermione said.  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hermione walked into the kitchen for the ring. She looked about for a moment or two, then sighed.  
"I syppose it's not here." She said.   
Suddenly, Ron came bustling through with some dirty pots and pans. When he saw her, he dropped them, making a huge racket.  
"Hermione!" he sputtered.  
"Ron! Why did you do that?"  
"They were dirty, anyway."  
"Ron!"  
"Don't 'Ron' me. I should be going: Hermione....."  
"I don't understand why you walked out on me like that."  
"Well, I don't understand how you could fall in love with Harry!"  
Hermione stared at Ron for a moment and then started to giggle. Before long, it was a roar. She laughed until her face turned blue.  
"So-so that's what it was all about! You thought...just because I screamed 'HARRY!' that I loved him! That is rich, Ron! Rich!"  
"What?"  
"I don't love Harry!"  
"You don't?"  
"Goodness, no! Ron, he and Ginny are seeing each other! That's silly! Oh, Ron, that was a good one, really, I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time."  
Ron eased up, "Really?"  
"Really." She nodded and looked up at him, "Sorry I didn't write. I sent out owls, but they never came back, nor a response. I guess I gave up."  
Ron looked down, "Sorry I got mad at you."  
"Just like Hogwarts." Hermione laughed.  
"Just like Hogwarts." Ron laughed along.  
"It was good to see you again."  
"You, too. I've missed you."  
Hermione smiled.  
"It's been more than that, actually," Ron added, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
"Oh, you're getting mushy, Ron, be careful." She giggled.  
Ron leaned in so their noses were about an inch apart, "I'm serious." He whispered.  
Hermione's expression had also turned serious. Hermione, who was always on top of everyone, actually had nothing to say. Slowly, she leaned in, Ron doing the same. Their lips were almost touching, almost touching....  
"Is my wallet in here?" Neville came rushing through the door, "No one can find anything. It's as if everyone's things have up and disappeared. Er, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"  
Ron glared at Neville, "No."  
Hermione was quite breathless, "We were just looking for my-my ring, of course. You haven't seen it, have you?"  
"No, I haven't." Neville and Ron answered.  
"Cho's ring is gone as well. It's too bad. That ring cost me 30 Galleons. Can you believe it? I couldn't. Sure was happy when she got it though. So happy, we had Marie almost right after."  
"Ah, well. Shall we look in the den?" Hermione said, exiting.  
"Yes," Ron said following her. But first he turned to Neville and said, "It's nine months, Neville, nine."  
In the den, it was chaos. Furniture had been upturned and people were everywhere looking for lost items.  
"Goodness." Hermione mumbled, "This is ridiculous!"  
"What do you mean?" Neville said, coming up beside her with Ron.  
"What I mean is everyone's stuff couldn't have just disappeared."  
"Huh?" Ron said.  
"Somebody stole it." Hermione answered.  
"Oh." Ron said, then his eyes widened, "Ohhhhh. Who do you think did it?"  
"I just don't know. I'm sure we can figure it out. Now I have to get their attention..."  
"HEY, EVERYBODY! SHUTUP!" Ron bellowed. Everyone looked up, puzzled.  
"What's going on, Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"Yeah, if this is a joke, it isn't funny!" Marie added.  
"It's fine, everyone." Hermione said, "But at the same time, it isn't. Somebody took everyone's things."  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, "How?"  
"Well, it's the only logical answer." Hermione said, "I say, no one leaves until we find out who it is."  
"Yeah!" Ron said.  
"Hermione's smart! She'll figure it out!" Jay added.   
Everyone seemed to agree. Hermione sat everyone down and stood before them, looking each person over.  
'Who's it gonna be? Who did it?' she thought in her head.  
"Let's see," she paced before, much like she did when teaching. Marie and Jay must have noticed, "I know it wasn't me. I wouldn't have conducted this if it was me. The thing is, it could have been anybody. Any one of you could have took it. Well, the rat won't hide for long, trust me. We'll all sit here and rot before the robber leaves with the loot. Now, I'm sure it wasn't Neville because, no offense to you Neville, has the sense to pull it off. I don't think it was Jay or Marie because, even though they are young, they certainly have not conversed with everyone in this room. It wasn't Percy, he'd loose his reputation if he did it. It wasn't Mr. Or Mrs. Weasley, too good of people. It wasn't Katie, because she was busy cleaning dishes. Wasn't Ginny or Fred or George or Ron. Nor Bill or Charlie. I'm sorry to say it, but there's evidence of you, Harry or Fleur.  
"IT WAS 'IM! 'E DID IT! SOMEONE STOLE MY PURSE! IT WAS 'ARRY POTTER!!!!!!!"  
Several people answered to this  
"Yeah, it probably was Harry!"  
"Nobody stole anything of his!"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's probably why he invited us all over!"  
Harry stood, too shocked to answer. Ginny was the one who quieted them all.  
"It was you, wasn't it? You did it. You led us all on, didn't you? First my bracelet, then Ron's wallet and watch, then you got everyone. Where are you hiding it all, Harry, where?"  
"Ginny, I didn't do it. You know I didn't."  
Ginny just shook her head, "I'm not sure, Harry, I'm not sure."  
Everyone was quiet.  
"Hey, where's Cho?" Neville asked.  
"Mommy?" Marie added.  
Cho came back in, "I just sent an owl. The Ministry is on their way to get this-this criminal." She shook with rage.  
"We'll get you another ring, Cho, we will." Neville said.  
"It's not the ring! I'm scared to know that someone I trusted to do such a bad thing!"   
Neville tried to comfort her, but nothing worked.  
  
Soon enough, the Ministry showed up. Fudge even came.  
"Minister!" Percy raced over, "So glad to see you. I was so frightened! Harry Potter, sir, he.."  
"Please, Percy, don't give me a headache. Get out of the way."  
Two men came over and cuffed Harry.  
"You're not serious!" Harry said.  
"Yes we are, Potter, now quiet down." One said.  
"But I didn't"Harry protested.   
"Shove it!"  
"Wait! Ginny, you don't believe them do you? Ginny, you can't. You can't. I didn't do it, Ginny, I didn't do it."  
Ginny looked away.  
"Ron, back me up."  
"Harry, I'm not sure."  
"Ron, please." Harry's glasses fell off as the men jolted him upward.  
Hermione had been standing, very quiet, thinking, "Everyone! It wasn't him!"  
Everyone turned their heads to her.  
"Please, Hermione, he did it. Even I admit it."  
"No, there is one more person I didn't mention."  
Ginny looked up hopefully, "Who? Who???"  
"Fleur. I found her purse under this table. And guess what's in it." Hermione went over to a table and emptied its contents, "My ring, Katie;s ring, Ginny's bracelet, Ron wallet and watch, Mrs. Weasley's egg timer, Mr. Weasley's wand, Fred, wallet, George's car keys, Jay's pocketknife, Cho's ring, Marie's diary, Percy's cap, Charlie's keys, Bill's combinations to the Gringott locks and," she held out a very old toad, "Trevor."  
"FLEUR!" George said.  
Fleur bursted into tears, "I'M ZORRY! I LOST MY ZOB! I 'AVE NO MONEY! I WAS SO SCARED! I DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO! I ZTOLE ZEM! I AM ZORRY! I AM!"  
Everyone looked at her in disgust. But Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as they let Harry go.  
"I was praying, Harry, I was praying you didn't do it. I'm sorry I thought you did. I was, oh, Harry" she hugged him tight.  
"Please," Jay said, "There are children here!"  
Fred laughed, everyone joining with him.   
"A toast, to Harry!" Cho said.  
"To Harry." Everyone added, raising their teacups.  
Ron turned to Hermione, "You know, this ending is so cheesy, I can smell it."  
"Me too." She laughed and then turned serious, "But Ron, you know this isn't the end."  
"Well, of course it is. Harry's not guilty, Fleur is, everyone's happy. It's the perfect place to end this night."  
"No, that's not what I meant."  
"I meant, oh never mind."  
"What? What??"  
"It's only the beginning."  
"Of what?"  
"Lots of...relationships."  
"Okay, okay, I can see Ginny and Harry, but that's it."  
"Ron, you're part of one."  
"Huh? Yeah, what? Me and Fleur! I can see that one! Or how about me and-and Lavender! Hah! Remember that, in our seventh year? That was a good one! So, who's the girl?"  
"Well, hopefully you're talking to her."  
"Oh." Ron looked at her, "I still don't get it."  
Hermione sighed, "Maybe I should just go. Good bye, Ron."  
"Bye, Hermione."   
Hermione started to walk away. She could feel the tears in her eyes.  
"Hey, Hermione?" Ron said innocently.  
"What?" she spun around quickly.  
"You know I'm messing with your head, right?"  
She looked at him, then stepped closer, "You little-" she pushed him hard, "That wasn't funny, Ron! Not at all! I was almost in tears! Do you like making girls cry? Well?"  
"Hermione it was just a joke!"  
"I don't care if you were just messing with my head! Goodbye!"  
"Hermione, wait! I didn't mean anything by it! Hermione!"  
She huffed away from him. But with his long legs, he caught her.  
"Listen, Hermione, it was just a joke! I didn't" but she cut him off. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, leaving him breathless.  
"You're not the only one who can mess with people's heads." She said, pulling away.  
Ron was going to reply, but felt that, at that moment, no reply was needed.  
  



End file.
